Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $90.9\%$
Solution: $90.9$ percent = $90.9$ per cent = $90.9$ per hundred $90.9\% = \dfrac{90.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{90.9\%} = 0.909$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.